Le mariage
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Lorsque la veuve de Shan Yu surgit au palais de l'Empereur avec une idée précise en tête, Mulan est confrontée à des sentiments nouveaux, dont la jalousie. Yuri.


**Mulan**

Mulan posa sa main devant sa bouche, prétendant se gratter la joue, en réalité pour dissimuler un bâillement. Les paroles de l'Empereur n'avaient pas été lancées en l'air. Il avait bel et bien offert un poste à la jeune femme dans son Conseil. De même que les huit autres personnes aux couleurs de peau singulières qui représentaient leurs nations, elle intervenait en tant que porte-paroles de la population féminine de Chine.

Bien sûr, ce rôle était surtout symbolique. Il était interdit à Mulan et aux ambassadeurs étrangers de parler lors des réunions du Conseil. Leurs avis n'étaient que rarement demandés et tout commentaire devait être émis en dehors des réunions auprès des secrétaires attitrés. Seuls les ministres chinois discutaient entre eux, entretenant des débats qui pouvait durer des heures.

« A présent, abordons le sujet de -» commença l'empereur, avant d'être interrompit par un coup sourd frappé contre la porte. Un messager entra, s'inclina puis vint murmurer à l'oreille du dirigeant. Celui fronça les sourcils. « Ils sont en retard. Faites-les patienter. » Le Conseil dura encore une demi-heure, puis la fin fut annoncée. L'Empereur adressa alors un regard au portier, qui ouvrit les deux épais battants de bois.

Une petite troupe entra dans la pièce et l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout. Leurs habits, leur teint et leur coiffure n'étaient en rien similaires à ceux des occupants de la pièce.

 _Des Huns._

Mulan sentit son cœur s'arrêter et se leva prestement, mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait a priori que de femmes, aussi se rassit-elle non sans une certaine gène. La troupe s'avança jusque devant l'empereur. Ils hochèrent la tête brièvement en faisant face à l'Empereur, un geste qui aurait valu la peine de mort à n'importe quel citoyen chinois n'ayant pas effectué le salut réglementaire. Les dames se reculèrent toutes de plusieurs pas, tandis que celle qui se situait au milieu s'avançait. Elle était grande et se tenait droite, ses cheveux brun foncé tirés vers l'arrière encadrant son visage froid.

« Empereur de Chine, comme l'exigent les traditions de mon pays, je requière le droit de me recueillir à l'endroit où mon époux, Shan Yu de Siah, a trouvé la mort ». Aucune trace de tristesse dans sa voix, elle parlait d'un ton ferme mais poli.

L'Empereur hocha la tête. Il semblait visiblement au courant de la requête. « Je vous accorde une trêve de 24 heures. Demain à 17h, vous et vos dames devrez avoir quitté la cité. Des chambres vous seront allouées pour cette nuit. »

Un brouhaha traversa alors les membres du Conseil, tandis que la dame faisait demi-tour et sortait de la pièce, suivie de ses dames de compagnie.

« Vous êtes trop bon, Votre Majesté » grogna un vieux général à la barbe grise. «Ces chiens nous autoriseraient-ils à aller pleurer nos morts sur leurs terres ? »

L'Empereur lui adressa un regard coupant court à tout commentaire et salua ses ministres, leur souhaitant à tous une bonne soirée.

« Fa Mulan », fit-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle revint vers lui, s'inclinant. Il la fixa d'un air étrange. « Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui amène la veuve de Shan Yu en haut de la tour Est, là où sa dépouille a été retrouvée. Tu n'auras rien à faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Des gardes vous suivront. Tu devras juste la surveiller et rester silencieuse pendant son recueillement. »

Mulan hocha la tête.

« Évidemment...elle n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Et surtout, j'insiste, ne lui révèle pas ton véritable rôle dans cette affaire. Je ne la crois pas venue ici pour chercher vengeance, mais il faut rester vigilant ».

* * *

Au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher. L'air était chaud et la brise légère ramenait les cheveux de la jeune fille vers son visage. Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, assise sur un tabouret, regardant distraitement les gens s'affairer dans la cour en bas. Si seulement elle avait pris un livre...

La veuve s'était agenouillée là où son mari avait péri, et avait posé sa tête au sol. Au fond d'elle, Mulan trouvait cette mascarade quelque peu grotesque. Elle avait rencontré Shan Yu, ce n'était ni un guerrier défendant son peuple ni un honnête combattant. C'était un monstre sans aucun cœur, et nul doute que la femme qui avait été forcée de l'épouser ne pouvait pas vraiment pleurer sa perte.

Un bruit lancinant venait pourtant la faire douter. La veuve s'était écroulée en sanglots, s'allongeant intégralement sur le sol. La première réaction de Mulan fut de venir la réconforter, ennemie ou pas, mais quelque chose dans toute cette scène, et la rigidité des dames de compagnie qui se tenaient debout, l'en dissuada.

Lorsque la veuve se leva, quelques temps plus tard ses joues étaient sèches. Elle parla dans sa langue à ses dames, qui s'éloignèrent. Les deux gardes impériaux qui gardaient l'entrée de la terrasse ne les lâchèrent pas du regard.

« Je vous présente sincèrement mes condoléances » dit Mulan en se levant. La femme s'assied, lui adressant un sourire sans joie. « Je ne prétendrais pas ne pas m'y être préparée. Être la femme d'un chef de guerre, c'est apprendre à vivre chaque jour à deux comme si c'était le dernier. »

Mulan l'observa, et se fit la réflexion que malgré son port de tête et sa voix affirmée, sa voisine n'était pas tellement plus âgée qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment pleurer la mort de cet homme...?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne désirant pas déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

« Je n'ai pas son caractère belliqueux, allez-y » fit l'autre qui manifestement avait vu le trouble de la jeune chinoise.

« Je...j'ai entendu dire que c'était un grand guerrier. Mais qu'il n'avait aucune pitié. »

L'autre lui sourit d'un air triste. « Vous avez probablement du le voir par vous-même non ? Je sais que vous avez combattu contre notre peuple, Fa Mulan. J'ai eu vent de cette histoire lors de ma traversée du pays jusqu'au palais. »

Mulan sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et se demanda ce que l'autre savait exactement. Mais elle ne serait probablement pas en train de lui faire gentiment la conversation si elle était au courant de l'identité du véritable meurtrier de son époux.

« C'était un homme de combat. Sans aucune crainte, sans aucune pitié en effet. Il n'a jamais réussi à avoir la moindre considération pour un humain qui ne fasse pas partie des Huns. Mais c'était une personne extrêmement respectée parmi nous. » Elle soupira, laissant son regard dériver sur les dalles du sol.

« C'était un mari extraordinaire. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, il n'y avait même plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Je l'ai soutenu autant que j'ai pu, mais je sentais la haine grandir en lui au fil des années. » Elle se tut, le regard toujours dans le vide. « Cette haine lui permit de devenir un puissant chef de guerre, mais jamais son âme n'aurait pu être rassasiée. Il fallait envahir, conquérir, tuer, toujours plus. » Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue.

« Vous aviez des enfants ? » demanda platement Mulan.

L'autre se ressaisit, lui souriant. « Oh grand dieu non », comme si l'idée était tout à fait absurde. Mulan ne vit pas ce que sa question avait de comique, surtout si Shan Yu et sa femme s'était connus depuis si longtemps.

« Votre recueillement est-il terminé ? Si oui je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

* * *

« Mulan ? Je te cherchais. » Shang l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Elle enfouit son nez dans son épaule, se retirant rapidement de lui lorsqu'il fit mine de l'embrasser.

« Hé bien, quelle journée ! La plaie ces réunions » souffla-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Au camp d'entraînement c'était assez physique également » dit-il, feignant ne pas avoir vu l'évitement de son amie. « Veux-tu aller boire un verre en ville ? »

« Oh, c'est vraiment adorable mais je préférerais aller directement me coucher, je dois me lever tôt demain et je ne vois plus clair tant je tombe de fatigue. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » dit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Il secoua la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit, sans sourire cette fois-ci.

« Et un autre verre pour le capitaine ! » s'exclama Yao, tendant un pichet de vin à Shang. Celui-ci s'en empara et but directement à la bouteille. Il était assis à une table dans la taverne réservée aux soldats. Après la mort de Shan Yu, il s'était rapproché de Yao, Ling et Chien Po, qui n'étaient à présent plus dans son régiment. Bien que son éducation ait été bien plus guindée que celle des trois soldats quelque peu campagnards, il appréciait énormément les moments passés en leur compagnie. Cela lui permettait de se relâcher quelque peu, car autant aussi compétent fut-il pour un général, il restait un homme jeune.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, une fois n'est pas coutume, il devait boire.

« Des soucis avec ton nouveau job? » demanda Ling. Le capitaine ne répondit rien, gardant sa tête des mauvais jours. Un soldat vint les défier aux cartes et les deux autres se levèrent en rugissant qu'ils allaient le plumer. Seul Chien Po resta près de Shang, son regard doux se fixant sur lui.

« Comment va notre chère Mulan ? » demanda-t-il.

Shang ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son ami avait deviné juste, une fois de plus. « Elle a l'air d'apprécier son nouveau poste. Elle n'a d'ailleurs plus du tout de temps pour moi. »

Chien po soupira doucement. « Penses-tu qu'il y ait un autre homme ? »

« Non. Je le saurais. Mais soit elle est incroyablement prude au point de ne même pas s'autoriser une accolade avant le mariage, soit... »

« Soit elle a changé d'avis à propos de celui-ci. »

Le capitaine reposa son verre, contractant la mâchoire. « Nous n'en parlons plus. Elle a balayé le sujet avec désinvolture les dernières fois. A l'heure actuelle, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être une bonne connaissance à ses yeux. »

« Ceci n'est qu'une suggestion Shang, mais se pourrait-il que notre Mulan, bien connue pour son caractère, soit finalement trop indépendante pour accepter de se marier ? »

Shang ne répondit rien, terminant son verre d'un seul trait.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. La veuve de Shan Yu et ses dames étaient réunies dans la salle principale. L'empereur, Shang et plusieurs gardes s'y trouvaient aussi. Shang ignorait pourquoi l'Empereur l'avait fait venir, mais il ne posa pas de question.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de la veuve et lui fit le salut diplomatique de la tête. Elle le lui rendit, le remerciant à nouveau pour son hospitalité.

« A présent, Empereur de Chine, je requière comme le veut notre loi, de voir le meurtrier de mon défunt époux, le dénommé Shang Li. » Surpris, celui-ci réussit cependant à ne pas l'afficher sur son visage. Il regarda l'Empereur d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'avancer. Shang s'exécuta, se préparant mentalement à sortir son épée au moindre signe suspect de la veuve ou de ses dames.

Elle s'avança vers lui, tombant délicatement sur ses genoux, ouvrant grands les bras. « Oh Li Shang, toi qui a mis fin à la vie de premier mari, Shang Yu de Siah. Accepte ma requête et fais de moi ta femme. Je te servirai avec honneur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Il y avait tant d'intensité dans son regard et sa voix que Shang se demanda si tout ceci n'était pas une blague orchestrée par ses amis.

« Votre requête à été entendue, Ming Xhao. Sa réponse vous sera communiquée à la prochaine pleine lune, dans 15 jours ». Shang vit dans les yeux de l'Empereur qu'il était surpris lui aussi, mais pas tant que ça.

La veuve se releva, et cette fois-ci adressa un sourire malicieux au capitaine, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Mulan posa la selle sur Khan puis le sangla, vérifiant qu'il était bien harnaché. A côté d'elle, la veuve terminait de préparer son cheval montant lestement dessus. Mulan en fit de même.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la partie ouest de la ville. »

Depuis dix jours à présent, la jeune fille passait ses journées avec la femme Hun. L'Empereur lui avait en effet demandé de s'occuper d'elle, moins pour la divertir que pour la garder à l'oeil. Le matin, elles se promenaient à cheval, et visitaient la ville l'après-midi. Les soirées de la veuve étaient réservées pour Shang, après que l'entraînement au camp militaire soit terminé. Le jeune homme était venu voir Mulan plusieurs fois, vraisemblablement pour discuter de la situation, mais elle l'avait esquivé à chaque fois.

« Vous êtes soucieuse aujourd'hui » fit la brune, son cheval marchant à côté de Khan.

« Des soucis avec ma famille » mentit Mulan. Sa famille était venue passer une semaine à la capitale, mais tout se passait à merveille.

« Rien de grave, j'espère. »

« Oh non, non. ». Mulan lui jeta un coup d'oeil. La femme Hun était habillée de vêtements plus décontractés que ce qu'elle portait devant l'empereur, des vêtements fins qui auraient pu avoir étés fabriqués en Chine. L'étoffe était fine et cachait peu les formes de la femme. La jeune fille se surprit à observer sa poitrine qui rebondissait doucement à chaque pas du cheval.

Elles arrivèrent finalement en haut d'une colline où coulait un petit cours d'eau. La veuve mit le pied à terre et s'assit sur une grosse pierre. Mulan la suivit, commençant distraitement à lancer des cailloux pour faire des ricochets.

« Êtes-vous mariée, Mulan ? »

« Non » répondit celle-ci.

« N'en avez-vous pas l'intention ? Étant membre du Conseil, vous pouvez peut-être y échapper. »

« Justement, ça ne devrait pas être quelque chose dont on chercher à s'échapper » fit Mulan en se retournant vers elle. « On ne devrait se marier que par envie. Par envie de passer le restant de ses jours avec une personne, et pas une autre. »

La brune lui sourit doucement. « Dans un monde idéal, oui. »

« Je trouve ça injuste, ce que vous êtes obligée de faire » s'exclama tout de go Mulan, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps. « Vous pourriez avoir un travail, vivre votre vie, mais toutes ces fichues traditions vous obligent à venir tenter de vous vendre à un homme que vous ne connaissez même pas ! »

« Vous avez combattu à ses côtés je crois, vous connaissez le général Shang. Me mettez-vous en garde contre lui ? »

« Non. C'est véritablement quelqu'un de bien ». Là-dessus, Mulan était tout à fait sincère. « Mais vous méritez tellement mieux...Vous méritez d'être aimée. »

Xhao lui sourit de plus belle. « Et bien, il faudra que je me fasse aimer de lui alors. Rentrons, voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Mulan avait rendez-vous dans une petite auberge du centre-ville réputé pour ses raviolis, avec ses 3 anciens camarades qu'elle voyait régulièrement.

Brusquement, son souffle s'arrêta. Shang venait de rentrer dans l'auberge et s'asseyait à une table à l'entrée. Il n'avait pas vu ses acolytes.

« Comme ça lui va bien ce genre d'habits » souffla Chien Po. « Ah, c'est donc elle la femme de ce monstre dégénéré ? » s'exclama Yao.

« Et quoi » fit Ling, « tu t'attendais à une ourse ? »

Ils se tournèrent alors brusquement vers Mulan, l'air inquiet. « Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucune raison que le général accepte cette demande farfelue, il est engagé avec toi ». La jeune fille les regardait converser. Leur complicité sautait aux yeux. Shang semblait raconter une histoire captivante, car Xhao était suspendue à ses lèvres, tantôt riant aux éclats, tantôt semblant terrorise, mettant les mains devant sa bouche.

« Je lui rends sa liberté s'il le faut » dit Mulan en se levant.

* * *

Tous les 3ème jeudis soir du mois, une petite réception était organisée pour les membres du conseils et les chefs de guerre ainsi que leur famille dans une petite cour du palais. De nombreux mets se trouvaient sur les tables.

En fin de soirée, Fa Zhou écoutait sa femme discuter avec une femme de l'empereur, lorsqu'il vit au loin son gendre s'avancer. Il se dirigea vers lui, le saluant. « Alors, pleinement satisfait de vos nouvelles fonctions? »

« Oui, je suis jeune mais je m'en sens capable. »

« A propos, avez-vous décidé d'une date pour le mariage ? Li est impatiente de commencer les préparatifs. »

Shang eut l'air mal à l'aise. « Et bien, je ne sais pas si Mulan vous a mis au courant, je suis dans une situation diplomatique délicate. »

« Vous parlez de la veuve de Shan Yu ? Elle a été complètement dépossédé de ses biens de part la défaite de son mari, une alliance avec elle n'apporterait absolument rien.

« Je sais bien, mais je ferai selon les ordres de l'empereur, il ne m'a encore rien dit » énonça chang.

Le vieil homme soupira. « Je comprends ». Il salua le général et repartit vers sa femme qui était à présent rejointe par sa fille et probablement une amie.

Shang le regarda partir en serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas menti, mais n'avait pas non plus dit la vérité. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à la compagnie de Xhao, qui cherchait véritablement à lui plaire et se faire aimer de lui, aux antipodes de Mulan. Il en était même arrivé à attendre avec impatience leurs soirées.

Mais cela, il n'aurait pu le dire à son beau-père.

La réception était formidable. Mulan avait but, dansé, et pour la première fois depuis dix jours son esprit était vidé. Elle aurait seulement souhaité que Yao, Ling et Chien Po soient là mais ils n'étaient pas assez haut gradés pour assister à la fête. Elle vit alors Shang entra sur la terrasse et paniquant, elle se retira dans une des alcôves bordant la terrasse pour s'allonger dans un fauteuil, étirant ses jambes. Dieu que ça avait fait du bien ! Elle regarda les étoiles. L'air était chaud, le printemps était là.

Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Shang, bien sûr. Lui dire qu'elle hésitait, plus que jamais.

« Mulan, désirez-vous un verre de jus de fruits ? »

Xhao s'était glissée elle aussi dans l'alcôve, tenant deux verres. Elle était vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle qui la mettait en valeur. Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme Hun dominatrice et cavalière que Mulan avait vu pour la première fois dans la chambre du Conseil.

« Je vous remercie », fit-elle en attrapant une coupe.

L'autre s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, repoussant sa longue jupe pour dévoiler ses jambes. Mulan fut légèrement choquée par l'exhibition de sa voisine, mais les mœurs des Huns étaient probablement différentes.

« Alors, n'avez-vous pas repéré un époux potentiel dans toute cette foule ? » la taquina Xhao.

« C'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne suis pas faite pour le mariage. »

« Vraiment ? »

Mulan soupira, ne souhaitant pas continuer sur ce sujet. « Et vous, prête à épouser une personne qui ne vous mérite pas ? »

« Oh, Mulan, ne le prenez pas comme ça. » Pour la première fois, la femme Hun semblait déstabilisée. « Mais d'une certaine manière, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous dites. »

« Je le pense » dit Mulan en la regardant dans les yeux. « Vous avez tellement de qualités, vous méritez réellement quelqu'un qui vous aime ». Elle en aurait été incapable en temps normal, mais l'alcool faisait son effet. Xhao la fixa aussi, puis se leva à moitié. Elle se pencha sur le Mulan, révélant la naissance de ses seins, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mulan voulait se relever brusquement, lui demander si elle était folle. Du moins c'est ce que son esprit aurait voulu qu'elle fasse. Son corps lui ne bougea pas, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec intensité, glissant sans mains dans ses cheveux. Xhao posa sa main sur la taille de Mulan, et c'était comme si les flammes d'un dragon l'avaient caressée, son corps tout entier s'embrasa.

« ...dans ces fauteuils-là il n'y a jamais personne. »

Xhao et Mulan se séparèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et prirent un air innocent, juste à temps pour voir deux messieurs d'un certain âge pénétrer dans l'alcôve. « Oh, veuillez nous excuser mesdemoiselles », nous pensions que ce petit coin en retrait était libre. »

Xhao s'inclina bas, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la capitale chinoise. « Nous nous éclipsons ».

Elle et Mulan sortirent de l'alcole, juste pour voir Fa Zhou arriver. « Un très belle réception, vraiment » dit-elle avec un sourire. Son expression redevint cependant plus grave. « Ma fille, j'ai peur que ton mariage avec le général Shang ne soit compromis. Il s'avère possible que l'empereur lui demande d'épouser la veuve de Shan Yu. »

Mulan aurait voulu l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, on en discutera plus tard. Je te ramène à l'hôtel. » Elle adressa un rapide bonne soirée à Xhao, mais celle-ci la regardait avec un air indigné.

* * *

La nuit avait été sans sommeil pour Mulan. Allongée sur sa couette, se retournant sans cesse, elle s'était repassé en boucle le film de la soirée. Son premier baiser. Son corps littéralement en feu. Elle aurait souhaité que Mushu soit à ses côtés elle pouvait parler avec lui de ce genre de choses. Mais il était dans son village natal, loin de là.

Le cœur battant la chamade, excitée et effrayée à la fois, elle se dirigea comme d'habitude vers la chambre de la veuve. Elle frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, pas de réponse. Il était pourtant plus de 10 heures. Agacée, elle partir seule aux écuries et sella Khan, qu'elle travailla en piste. Elle entendit alors des rires et vit Xhao s'avancer sur le chemin, une dame de compagnie de l'Empereur à ses côtés, chacune sur leur propre cheval.

La jeune fille lança son cheval vers elle et s'arrêta au dernier moment, sourcils froncés. « Où étiez-vous ? J'ai pour ordre de vous surveiller. »

Le visage de la veuve devint glacial. « Oh, parce que vous me surveillez maintenant, suis-je devenue un enfant en une nuit ? »

« Fa Mulan, Fa Mulan je vous en prie, c'est de ma faute » s'exclama la dame de compagnie. « L'Empereur m'a chargée de Ming Xhao pour les 3 jours restants, je devais vous avertir mais cela m'est complètement sorti de la tête. »

Mulan l'ignora. « J'ai attendu pour rien » lança-t-elle à la Hun. En disant cela, elle eut soudainement l'impression de parler comme un enfant gâté.

La veuve talonna doucement son cheval et vint se mettre près d'elle, de telle sorte que la dame de compagnie n'entende pas leur conversation.

« Vous m'aviez caché vos fiançailles avec le général Shang. Lorsque vous m'aviez déconseillé de me marier avec lui, pour épouser une personne que j'aurais choisie, ce n'était nullement pour mon propre bien n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez uniquement à vos intérêts ? »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Mulan, « j'étais sincère ».

L'autre la foudroya du regard et baissa encore d'un ton. « Vous êtes une héroïne de guerre Fa Mulan. Vous trouverez facilement un mari. Moi, je suis l'épouse dépossédée d'un homme mort au combat. Il n'y a rien pour moi dans mon pays. Personne ne m'attend, aucune famille, aucun argent, uniquement le déshonneur et la vengeance des familles de soldats de mon défunt mari. » Sa voix était devenue menaçante. « Épouser le général Shang est le dernier recours qu'il me reste pour sauver ma vie. Je ne vous laisserai pas me prendre ça. » Elle se redressa sur son cheval. « Vous avez déjà tout. Laissez-en à ceux qui n'ont plus rien. » Elle talonna son cheval et repartit près de la dame de compagnie.

Le souffle coupé, Mulan ne sut quoi dire et la regarda s'éloigner.

* * *

Comme annoncé, elle ne revit pas Ming Xhao des trois derniers jours. Une partie d'elle estimait que c'était mieux ainsi, car le souvenir des lèvres de la femme sur la sienne ne cessait de hanter ses pensées, or il valait mieux mettre un terme à cette sottise. Le jour où Shang devait rendre sa décision, il vint rejoindre la jeune femme sur le temps de midi.

Celle-ci accepta son invitation et ils partirent se promener dans les jardins de l'empereur.

« Je suis déçue de toi, Mulan » déclara la général tout de go.

Surprise, la jeune fille s'arrêta, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Elle s'assied sur le banc à côté d'elle.

« Tu es une battante, tu as énormément de caractère, et pourtant depuis plusieurs semaines tu me fuis. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai parfaitement réalisé que la perspective de notre relation ne te plaisait plus. J'aurais pu comprendre, si seulement tu étais venue m'en parler au lieu de te cacher comme une enfant. »

Il la fixait en fronçant les sourcils, et elle se sentait effectivement comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit. D'un autre côté, elle l'avait mérité. « Je suis sincèrement désolée Shang, j'avais besoin d'être seule pour faire le point. Je ne souhaitais pas prendre de décision à la légère. »

« Je te pardonne. » fit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. « Quant à la décision, je l'ai prise pour toi. Je me suis peut-être avancé en venant demander ta main à ton père, j'aurais du attendre que tu soies remises de tes émotions, de toute cette aventure. Je crois que les liens qui nous lient sont très fort, car nous avons traversé beaucoup ensemble. Nous avons probablement du confondre un très fort sentiment fraternel avec un sentiment amoureux. »

La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était rare que Shang parle d'émotions, encore moins de sentiments. Il restait très militaire de ce coté-là, cachant ses ressentis. « C'est très possible. Quoi qu'il en soit tu restes une personne importante pour moi, Shang. Je sais que tu rencontreras un jour une femme qui te mérite. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Il se leva du banc, se préparant à partir.

Mulan se mordit les lèvres, mais craqua finalement. « Et la veuve de Shan Yu? »

« Une triste histoire, vraiment. »

« Certes, mais...tu vas dire oui ? »

Shang la fixa comme pour essayer de déterminer si elle était jalouse.

Mulan renchérit. « J'ai passé plusieurs journées avec elles, sur ordre de l'empereur, et c'est vraiment une femme » _belle, amusante, noble, intriguante,_ « très intéressante ». Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il fallait absolument que ce mariage ait lieu, sans quoi la Hun serait pour ainsi dire à la rue.

« Je m'en suis rendue compte » renchérit-il. « Nous nous verrons ce soir lors du Conseil. Bonne journée, Mulan. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, la réunion du Conseil sembla durer des heures. Mulan n'écouta pas une seule phrase et fut incapable de prendre des notes, griffonnant des oiseaux sur son parchemin. Tout lui sembla durer une éternité.

Finalement, lorsque tout fut terminé, l'atmosphère se détendit et les ministres commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. La jeune fille se passa frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux. Elle dut réprimer une envie de se lever et leur hurler de se bouger les fesses.

Enfin, l'Empereur se leva et le silence se fit. « Chers amis, une dernière formalité est à régler avant d'annoncer la fin de ce Conseil. » Il fit un signe de tête au portier, qui ouvrit la porte en grand.

Ming Xhao s'avança, suivie à nouveau de ses dames de compagnie. Cette fois-ci, elle était vêtue d'une robe chinoise qui lui allait à merveille, remarqua Mulan. Lors de sa première apparition, elle était épuisée et quelque peu négligée après les longues semaines de marche depuis son territoire natal, mais à présent elle avait bénéficié du confort du palais pendant deux semaines et son teint était radieux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et relevés en un élégant chignon, et surtout, ses yeux brillaient.

Mulan s'attarda sur ses lèvres rouges, et toucha machinalement les siennes, comme pour sentir à nouveau la sensation de son baiser.

« Ming Xhao » fit l'Empereur en se levant. « J'ai choisi d'accéder à votre requête, et vous ai permis de vous recueillir sur le lieu où votre défunt mari a connu la mort. Je vous ai également permis de rencontrer la personne responsable de sa mort, le général et héros de guerre Shang Li. Vous avez choisi de vous proposer comme première femme pour celui-ci ».

Aux côtés de l'empereur, Shang se tenait droit comme un i. Mulan se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je dois cependant vous avertir, Ming Xhao, que sur le sol chinois les lois chinoises prévalent. »

La veuve perdit d'un seul coup son sourire.

« Si le général Shang choisit de ne pas vous prendre pour épouse, je vous offrirai une place auprès d'un notable de la ville en tant que dame de compagnie. Vous serez logée, nourrie et recevrez un salaire pour acheter des effets personnels. Je m'engage par conséquent à ne pas vous laisser dans le besoin si vous choisissez de rester dans la capitale. »

Le sourire de la veuve revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu. Elle ne répondit rien, s'inclinant très bas à la manière des chinois. Mulan non plus ne plus réprimer un sourire. Ouf, Xhao et Shang n'allaient plus devoir se marier ! A présent que la veuve était assurée d'une place convenable et de l'immunité, elle était libérée de cette contrainte ancienne.

« Général Shang, nous vous écoutons » fit l'Empereur en se reculant d'un pas. Shang s'inclina puis se retourna vers la veuve qu'il fixa avec une expression confiante.

« Votre Majesté, j'ai choisi d'accéder à la requête de Ming Xhao et de faire d'elle ma première épouse. »

Il y a eu quelques exclamations timides, puis la plupart des ministres se mirent à applaudir. Si certaines voyaient la veuve d'un mauvais œil, les autres au contraire voyaient dans ce mariage une autre preuve de la suprématie de l'Empire de Chine sur les Huns.

Mulan n'applaudit pas, son visage décomposé. Elle fixant Shang avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition alors que l'Empereur venait juste d'assurer un emploi, et donc une réputation, à la veuve. Les ministres commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui pour le féliciter, et Mulan comprit alors. Xhao venait juste de se mettre à côté de Shang, lui parlait avec un grand sourire, et Mulan se rendit compte que la complicité qu'elle avait vue à l'auberge n'avait rien de factice. Ces deux-là s'entendaient réellement bien, et surtout Shang semblait sincèrement heureux de cette union.

La jeune fille porta à nouveau ses doigts à ses lèvres, avant de se lever brusquement. « C'est moi qui ai tué Shan Yu ! » dit-elle d'une voix forte. Quelques ministres autour se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« C'est moi qui ai tué Shan Yu ! » s'écria-t-elle cette fois dans la direction du petit groupe central. Les conversations se turent. Shang la fixa d'un air interdit, l'Empereur quant à lui fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

Mulan ne baissa pas le regard, fixant la veuve dans les yeux. Elle voulait que cette dernière ait toutes les cartes en main avant de faire son choix. Et le mensonge, ça n'était pas dans la nature de Mulan. Par contre, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à la réaction de Xhao. Celle-ci tourna la tête autour d'elle, s'attendant visiblement à des contestations, mais le visage sévère des ministres sembla lui indiquer que la jeune guerrière disait la vérité.

Elle s'avança alors vers Mulan et vint se placer devant elle, sublime dans sa robe rouge. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur les genoux, écartant les bras.

« Oh Fa Mulan, toi qui a mis fin à la vie de premier mari, Shang Yu de Siah. Accepte ma requête et fais de moi ta femme. Je te servirai avec honneur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

On ne parlait plus que de ça dans le royaume. Le scandale du moment, la folie des temps modernes, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela et le peuple chinois tout entier se déchirait.

Une femme avait osé en demandé une autre en mariage, pensez donc !

Mais si le sujet divisait, c'est que lorsque la veuve de Shan Yu s'était offerte à Fa Mulan, cette dernière avait accepté. Un mariage n'étant possible qu'entre un homme et une femme, la question ne se posait pas, si ce n'est que Mulan avait insisté pour confronter les loi. L'une d'entre elles autorisait en effet une femme, fut-elle Hun ou chinoise, à se proposer comme épouse pour l'agresseur de son présent époux. A nul endroit dans le texte le sexe de l'agresseur n'était précisé.

Les plus grands ministres et politiciens s'étaient confrontés avant de déterminer laquelle des deux lois prévalaient sur l'autre. Pour beaucoup, l'idée d'un mariage entre deux femmes était une infamie contre-nature, pour d'autres, une simple justice étant donné que la loi le permettait, Mulan ayant tué Shan Yu.

Il fallait près de 6 semaines avant qu'enfin la poire ne soit tranchée, l'Empereur consentant à intervenir en tant que juge du débat.

* * *

Fa Li était une maman comblée. Elle préparait la coiffure de sa fille depuis 8 heures ce matin-là, et enfin elle commençait à ressembler à quelque chose.

« Enfin prête ? Le marieur ne va pas attendre longtemps. » dit Fa Zhou en passant la tête dans la porte. Il semblait encore un peu guindé, mais Mulan savait qu'avec le temps, il viendrait à accepter la situation.

La jeune fille se regarda dans la glace. Elle était à peu de choses près vêtue de la même manière qu'elle l'avait été pour la dame marieuse, et sa coiffure était identique, mais cette fois-ci elle se trouvait belle.

Elle suivit sa mère jusque dans le jardin de la maison, descendant les escaliers. Mushu lui fit signe en agitant son mouchoir, avant de se moucher bruyamment dedans, les yeux rougis. Criquet faisait signe frénétiquement. Mulan leur sourit, puis eut le souffle coupé en arrivant en bas des escaliers du jardin.

Ming Xhao avait choisi de porter une tenue de cérémonie typique des Huns, marquant sa taille et dévoilant le bas de ses jambes. Elle s'inclina très bas lorsque sa future épouse vint se placer devant elle, puis lui sourit. Pas un sourire reconnaissant comme celui qu'elle avait fait à Shang lorsqu'il avait accepté de la marier.

Non, ce sourire-là était un sourire de désir et d'impatience.

Mulan sentit elle aussi ses lèvres s'étirer et c'est à peine si elle entendit le marieur commencer son sermon. Aujourd'hui enfin, elle était elle-même. Et parce qu'elle allait épouser la femme qu'il lui fallait, elle le resterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

 **FIN**


End file.
